Doctor, Doctor
by lonelygirl.2406
Summary: Bella has tried so hard to heal the missing part of her for so long. How will she feel when he suddenly re-enters her life? Lemon-y later on. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first multi-fic story. woop!

my medical experience is down to watching grey's anatomy, and my one stay in hospital. So, i'm pretty much making it up as I go along.

rated m for bad language and dirty things later on. 'cause it's the only reason you read fanfiction.

All recognisable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. i'm just a pervert, who owns the plot.

P  
xoxo

* * *

Most people make a fresh start a few months after a break-up, or maybe even a year, if it's really difficult. Not me. Eight years I wallowed in my misery, hell, I even enjoyed it some of the time. A constant reminder of the love. In the past few years, it's gotten smaller, that much easier to swallow. I really tried to get on with my life, even started dating again, but once I got what I needed to fill the void, it was over. I suppose everyone was right. Why on earth would I fall in 'great' love in high school. Not many people can say that they met their soul mate in sophomore year, and run off into the happily ever after. But I knew I had that one-time great love, and it was ripped away from me..

_"You're everything to me. I'll never forget you. I will love you 'till the day I die"_

Woah. Hadn't had a dream like that in a while. But I still remember it like it was yesterday. Must be all the sleep deprivation over the past few days, along with the crippling jet-lag. Who knew moving to England would make you so sleepy all the time. I looked over to the clock. 5am. Still dark outside. There was no point in lying in bed, when I knew I had to get up soon to start my very first day at my new job. Med school was hard. I wasn't going to lie. A lot of late nights, mostly studying, sometimes partying, but I immersed myself in my work. Graduating top of my class, everyone told me I would make it to the top of the medical world in America. But that wasn't what it wanted. As I my morning ritual of getting ready, I remembered my family's faces when I told them I was offered a OB/GYN consultant position in a hospital in a sleepy english town. Shocked didn't even begin to describe the faces of the parents whose daughter didn't even have a passport. The minute I landed at Heathrow, I went straight for the nearest hair salon. Nothing says new start like cutting your waist length hair, into a sleek bob. Made me look like the professional I was supposed to be, even if I didn't feel like it inside. 4 months later and here I was. All alone in the big city, or small town in my case. Seriously, this place was about the same size as Forks. As I left my apartment, I decided to walk to work. It wasn't really all that far. No point in ending up in the emergency room on my first day, forgetting to drive on the other side of the road. What an impression that would make.

I arrived at the hospital with minutes to spare. The walk had taken longer than I'd thought. _Next time get a cab, B. Easier on the feet, and you won't look like a hot mess arriving to work. _I popped into the ladies to freshen myself up before the hard work really began. _One minute to seven. Time to go, B. _I quickly fluffed my hair, and strolled around to the reception desk.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Swan. I start today. I was wondering if I could speak to Tanya?" I asked the girl at reception, who honestly looked like she'd just rolled out of bed. Tanya was the chief of surgery's assistant, who I'd been speaking with ever since I had heard that I got the job. I knew I hadn't even met the woman yet, but I already didn't like her. I just got a bad feeling about this one from the first time I had heard her speak. She was from New York, I'd recognise that accent anywhere after spending so much time in the big apple_. The Big Apple? Seriously, Bella. You lived there for 8 years, and you still refer to it as the Big Apple. You need help. Maybe you should see a therapist while you're waiting. _

"No problem, I'll just get her for you" She replied cheerfully. So happy this early in the morning. How did she manage it? I liked this girl already. Good vibes. Angela, her name badge said.

"Hi Tanya, It's Angela here from reception. The new OB/GYN consultant has arrived." She nodded her head a few times and saying a few 'okay's' before hanging up the phone. "She'll be right down now. She's helping the chief to get his head wrapped around this place."

"How come?" I wondered why he needed to get 'his head wrapped around the place', by the looks of the photo on the website, he was as old as medicine itself. Although I was eager to learn anything about my new boss.

"Oh, Chief Cullen only started last week. Our last chief left quite abruptly. Chief Cullen was one of our best general surgeons, and he was offered the position of Chief. But he's so young. Just turned 30 last month."

_Wait a minute, did she say... There's no way.. Must have been that dream, throwing me off. God, I really do need help. Twelve freakin' years, and he's still constantly on my mind. _

"Dr. Swan? " I heard from a familiar voice behind me. I turned around, and guessed that this was Tanya. This tall statuesque blonde , who looked like she could be a model. Why she worked as an assistant and looked like that was beyond me. "Hi! I'm Tanya. We spoke on the phone. I'm so glad you're here. Let's go." She took hold of my arm, and dragged my down the corridor from which she came.

"Sorry, Dr. Cullen wasn't informed you were arriving today, but he said he'd be more than happy to meet you." There she went with that name again. _Probably just a common name. _But there was only ever one set of Cullens I'd ever met in my life. _Hmm. _She was still talking when I snapped out of my internal monologue.

"He's so hot, it's not even funny. Looks like a greek god. Everyone in here is after him, especially the nurses. Seemed interested in meeting you, after I gave him your file." This seemed to annoy her somehow. Annoyed that the Chief shouldn't want to meet the newest member of his team.

We stepped into an office, and she guided me towards the sofa in the corner. "You'll go in in a minute. He's just sorting through some things."

As I sat down in on the sofa, I noticed that something in me was different. Somehow, I felt complete again. Like there was no pain, no missing piece. This was odd. Last time I felt like this was when...

"Excuse me, Dr. Swan? You can go on in now" Tanya shouted at me, as she tried to shake me out of yet another internal monologue.

I stood up, and straightened out my skirt, and walked toward the closed door, behind Tanya's desk. Tanya opened the door, and as I walked through, she closed the door tightly behind me.

I walked toward the desk, debating whether or not to sit down. The feeling of completeness was overwhelming at this point, and I was trying to decide whether or not to make a run for it, get on a plane, go home, and cry in my bed back home in Forks.

The back of the chair was pointed towards me, whoever was sitting in it looking out the window. He was either very small, or slumped down in the chair.

"Hi, Bella." _His _voice said, as the chair swung around.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Leave a review if you're feeling generous. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another chapter! Woop!

_**All recognisable characters belong to the goddess that is Stephenie Meyer. I'm just a pervert.**_

_**Love P. xoxo ;)**_

* * *

It was raining outside. The last of the boxes had been packed into the last van, which was just pulling out of the drive. Edward wrapped his arms around me. We had been avoiding goodbye for so long, and the time just flew by. We thought we made a good choice, deciding not to do the long distance relationship. Forks to Sydney was a pretty long distance. With a promise to stay in touch as friends, he bent down and whispered in my ear,

"You're everything to me. I'll never forget you. I will love you 'till the day I die"

"I'll love you forever, Edward"

He kissed me gently on the lips, and that was it. He was gone.

* * *

"Hi, Bella." _His _voice said, as the chair swung around.

All words escaped me. He was still beautiful. It's true what they say, men do get more handsome as they age, and Edward was only 30. Those green eyes were exactly the same. There was a few more wrinkles around them now, but it took all I had not to jump over the table and start dry-humping him. His lips were moving, but I wasn't paying attention to the words coming out of his beautiful mouth. I realised I was staring when he got this concerned look on his face.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Sorry. I'm fine. What were you saying?"

"Oh, I was just saying that It's so good to see you." He looked like he wanted to get up out of his leather chair, but he didn't. _Damn. _"So, how have you been? I can't believe I didn't know it was you that was starting as the new OB/GYN consult. I've just been so behind everything. I only got you're file a few minutes ago."

"Okay." _Seriously, B, 'Okay'? Is that the best you can come up with? _

"Umm, yea. Wow, still can't believe it." Well, at least I wasn't the only one not acting professionally. "How are you?"

We fell into an easy conversation about our lives in the past 12 years. It was just so easy to talk to him, like it was way back when. Quickly, I realised that those feelings I thought had been going away, were just repressed. I knew I still loved him. I knew I would always love him. Even after 12 years. Even after 20 years, It would still be there_. But does he feel the same? For all I know he could be married with children._ I glanced down at his left hand_. Not married. No ring._

"So, Bella, seeing anybody_?"_ He said as he gave me a sly grin._ Well, he wouldn't ask if he wasn't interested I suppose._

"No, I'm not seeing anybody. Free as a bird. How about you_?" _

"Me neither. What a coincidence." He replied, as he gave me the panty-dropper smirk_. Oh yes, I'll drop my panties right away, doctor. _

As he leaned forward over the desk, he opened his mouth to speak, and Tanya burst in through the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, Chief. Dr. Swan, the HR department is waiting for your signature on a few documents."

"Oh yes." Edward said, as he gave Tanya the evils. "I'll show you the way down if you'd like." _Oh no, Dr. Cullen, I'm pretty sure I can find my way down. It's a bit hard to miss. _

I felt my face start to blush at my inner pervert, just as Tanya offered to take me down. "Dr. Cullen, you have a meeting with the board at midday, that you need to get ready for. I'll take Bella down myself." I officially hated this girl now.

"I suppose you're right, Tanya. Bella, what do you say about a bit of lunch at around 3? Or is that too late for you?" Edward said, as he looked straight into my eyes. _God, I could look at him forever. _I was biting my lip so hard that I thought I could taste blood. Why was I so nervous?

"Dr. Cullen, I, umm, I think you have a meeting at 2p.m. today." Tanya said, just at the same moment I said yes.

Edward gave me the biggest smile I'd seen in a long time.

"Tanya, I don't think I have a meeting today. You told me this morning that I was free after meeting with the board. If I do have a meeting, you better cancel and rearrange it for another time. Today, I'm having lunch with our newest staff member." He replied harshly, never breaking our gaze.

"Fine." She retorted, "Dr. Swan, if you're ready."

I stood up, and Edward followed my movements.

" So, Bella, I'll meet you outside your office at 3 then?"

"Yes, that's fine Edward.. I mean, Dr. Cullen. Chief Cullen?" _Christ almighty, do I ever stop embarrassing myself. _

He smirked at my nervousness, "B, I think we're past formalities_._ See you at 3 then." And then he winked at me. _Bella, hold yourself together. Be professional. _

I turned and walked out the door without another word. I couldn't think of a smart reply.

With Tanya walking beside me now, we turned out of the office and down the corridor towards HR.

_And in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

"So, what's the story with you and Edward then?" I knew she would ask.

"Oh, we just go way back. We went to high school together. " _And that's all I'm telling you, Bitch._"And don't you mean Chief Cullen?" I said, as I turned to look at her.

She stopped dead in her tracks, and grabbed my arm. "Dr. Swan, you're not the only one around here who has a history with Edward." _And __**there's**__ something to talk about at lunch. _

We resumed walking, until we reached HR.

"Okay, . Here we are. Liz inside the office is waiting for you. She'll then show you to your office. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask." She smiled sweetly, turned, and walked, or should I say strutted, down the corridor_. What a bitch. _

I opened the door to HR, and found 6 desks inside, with 6 people hard at work, typing away at keyboards. I walked to the man at the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Liz." I asked.

"Sure, Dr. Swan, right?" He replied as I nodded. "She's waiting for you in her office." He said as he pointed me towards a half open door.

"Thanks." I said, as I walked towards the door and gave it a quick knock before walking in.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said to the middle-aged lady behind the desk.

"Hi, Dr. Swan. Do come in, have a seat." She answered, as I sat down on the other side of the desk.

"Welcome, welcome. Okay, so I don't mean to rush through this, but we're awfully busy today. 2 phoned in with the flu, so we're understaffed."

"No, that's okay. I totally get it." I replied, part thankful that this would be short, part dreading what I would fill my time with before my lunch date. _My lunch date. With Edward. Eeeee!_

"Okay, so here's your staff id, complete with the picture you sent in." She handed me a card in a plastic holder with a clip on the top. I had asked to send my own picture in, I didn't need a dodgy picture on this id like the rest of the ID cards I had previously.

"Here's the keys to your office, your pager, and your work mobile. Your extension number is 8956. It'll be the one for your mobile, and your office phone. To get an outside line, dial 9 and then the number. And here's a list of all the other doctors extensions and to the nurses stations on each floor. They are already programmed into the mobile for you. Texts and emails can be sent from the mobile as well. Directly linked to your hospital account. Let's see, what else is there..." She wasn't kidding when she had said about rushing. My head was spinning already. I put the keys, pager and the blackberry in my bag.

"Here we go, your white coats and scrubs are hanging in your office. Here's a map of the hospital for your first few days. Sign these please." She threw several pages at me, and I signed them quickly, not even noticing what they were about. I did not want to slow this woman down. I handed them back to her, and she put them in a file.

She stood up abruptly, and started towards the door. "Let's get you settled into your office then. Here's a welcome pack as well. Inside is basically all the information you'll need tailored to you. Your log on details are inside, as well as your email address." She thrust the folder at me, as I followed behind her out of the HR office, and down the corridor. We were walking in silence for a few moments, before she suddenly stopped in front of a door.

"Okay, so here we are. The name for your door will be put up by maintenance by the end of the week. The boxes you sent arrived during the week, and are inside. If you need anything else, just phone, okay?" And she was gone.

I turned the key in the door, and opened it. My office was fairly big. The view from the window was nothing to write home about. It looked out onto the car park. I opened it to get the stale smell out of the room. Desk, computer, three chairs and a sofa. I walked around the table, and sat down. The computer looked fairly new. Glancing at my watch, it was only 12 o'clock. I got out of the chair, and hung my jacket in the closet, beside my two new white coats, and my scrubs, neatly folded on the shelf. I started to unpack the two boxes I had shipped over. I came across a photograph of Edward and I in high school_. How did that get in there_. I put the photo in the top drawer for later.

_Okay, so that took all of 5 minutes._ Looking around my office, I realised it was still bare. I grabbed my coat and my handbag, walked out the door, making sure to lock the door behind me. I reached the small café, and asked the girl at the counter where the nearest furnishings shop was. She gave me directions to the closest one, about a 5 minute walk away. I thanked her for her help, and started my search to kit out my office.

As I walked, I thought about Edward. _Big surprise there. _I didn't think about anything in particular, just random memories from our time together.

I reached the shop quicker than I thought, and walked in. Looking around, this shop had everything I needed. I asked one of the assistants for help, and before long, my office was kitted out. I highly doubted that the hospital would pay for this, the last one I was at didn't. Fortunately, this furniture was cheaper than the last set I had purchased. I needed to make my office my own, no matter where I was, no matter the cost. I arranged to have the chairs delivered the following day. There was no way I would be able to carry it all. The bags were weighing me down already. I might have gone on a bit of a spree. I asked the girl to call me a cab back to the hospital.

I arrived back at the hospital10 minutes later, and at about 2 o'clock, I was finished redecorating. There was a curtain up over the window, pillows and a throw on the sofa, and a vase with fresh flowers I bought from the hospital gift shop.

Bored again, I started up the computer. It was fully loaded, when there was a knock on my door. I went to open it, and on the other side stood Edward, looking completely fuckable in his suit.

* * *

**a/n: next chap- lunch date with edward, maybe in epov? Maybe a little citrus-y, if you're lucky. **


End file.
